Simplify the following expression: ${6(-5x+4)-(-3+8x)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {6(}\gray{-5x+4}{)} - (-3+8x) $ $ {-30x+24} - (-3+8x) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -30x+24 {-1(}\gray{-3+8x}{)} $ $ -30x+24 + {3-8x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-30x - 8x} + {24 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-38x} + {24 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-38x} + {27}$ The simplified expression is $-38x+27$